Chaleur
by Lowenaaa
Summary: Il faisait si chaud... Le genre de chaleur à vous couper le souffle, vous empêcher de bouger de la journée, vous faire somnoler pendant des heures à en tomber dans l'inconscience.


**Chaleur**_  
_

One Shoot

_Chaleur  
_

Résumé

_Il fait chaud. Elle tente de résister à cette chaleur atroce mais un imprévu bouleversera sa journée.  
_

Note**  
**

_Je crois que c'est un des OS les plus positifs que j'ai jamais encore écrit. J'y ai mis toute mon âme, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_ Petites indications:_  
_ • Hibana signifie étincelle et Kasai incendie._  
_ • Un Hankyū est un arc de combat assez court de fabrication japonais._

_ Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il fait chaud.

Beaucoup trop chaud au goût de la jeune femme assise à même le sol qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant un parchemin étalé devant elle sur le parquet sombre.

Ses cheveux roux indomptables lui tombaient sur les épaules en de larges boucles grasses qui lui frottaient les épaules. De fines gouttelettes de sueur se formaient par intermittence sur ses tempes pour finir par rouler le long de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne supporte plus la chatouille et les essuie avec son bras nu.

Vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un court short noir, elle se tenait jambes écartées chacune d'un côté du rouleau, tandis que ses bras pendaient à ses côtés, choses inertes totalement inutiles par un temps pareil.

De dessous ses bras tombaient régulièrement des gouttes de sueur qui atterrissaient dans son débardeur ou roulaient sur ses bras sans qu'elle ne pense les arrêter. A côté de ses mains posées au sol se tenaient de toutes petites flaques, résultant de l'eau s'échappant de son corps.

Ses cheveux lui tenaient chaud et elle avait l'impression d'avoir sur son crâne un four de trois-cent cinquante degrés. Partout elle sentait sa peau moite, ses doigts coller au sol par leur simple contact, ses cheveux qu'elle tentait de remettre derrière ses oreilles glisser, humides et lourds, pour aller s'agripper sournoisement à ses joues et lui donner encore plus chaud.

Chaque contact avec ses vêtements lui semblait une torture, servant de serre pour réchauffer le moindre degré de peau qu'ils touchaient. Elle aurait tant voulu les enlever mais sa fenêtre ouverte sur la rue l'en empêchait.

Elle poussa un long soupir et passa son bras sur son front brûlant, ne faisant que mouiller de sueur un peu plus la frange qu'elle s'était faite couper pour la première fois il avait de cela une dizaine d'années. Quittant du regard le parchemin, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, la bouche entr'ouverte, les muscles quasiment tous relâchés, le cerveau en surchauffe et elle se permit quelques secondes en mode 'OFF'.

La chaleur la tuait sur place. Elle était fatiguée et avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la chaleur ambiante. La quasi totalité de ses sens étaient exacerbés, et chaque mouvement ou frôlement sur sa peau devenue très sensible lui procuraient des frissons terribles.

La chaleur la rendait en chaleur.

_Pathétique._

Elle rouvrit les yeux en s'efforçant d'envoyer au loin les scénarios tordus de son esprit en manque et se reconcentra en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau sur le rouleau posé devant elle en se massant les temps. L'eau lui manquait, elle commençait à se déshydrater et avait soif, mais il ne lui restait qu'un paragraphe avant d'avoir fini.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans réellement s'en rendre compte, haletant discrètement en repassant du doigts l'encre fine déposée sur le parchemin, laissant une trace humide sur le papier. Sa bouche lui semblait incroyablement sèche, alors qu'une condensation dense était présente dans l'air. Chacun des pores de sa peau la picotaient et elle se sentait complètement raplapla.

Si elle avait pu elle se serait allongée sur le sol et n'aurait rien fait de la journée -chose que faisaient certainement la totalité de ses amis en ce moment-.

- Salut Hiba' !

Enfin, presque tous.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte dans laquelle une ombre accroupie se découpait et elle plissa les yeux pour mieux pouvoir l'apercevoir.

- Kasai.

- Bha qu'est-ce que tu fous assise par terre ? Tu révise ?

La jeune fille eut un soupir profond et se détourna de l'apparition pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son rouleau. Le garçon sauta de l'encadrure de la fenêtre et s'approcha de sa camarade en se plaçant juste au-dessus d'elle pour lire ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

- "Techniques Fuuton avancées, le maniement des tornades"... mais c'est pour les Jounin ces techniques ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de lire ça toi, on est même pas passés Chuunin !

- C'est bien pour ça que j'apprends ce genre de technique. Comment veux-tu changer de grade si tu ne possède que des techniques de minable ?

- C'est une technique super dure à maîtriser, t'y arrivera jamais !

- On parie ? ,demanda l'apprentie ninja avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais t'es pas Doton, toi ? Tu veux créer des tornades de pierre ?

- Je possède deux éléments, ma famille utilise beaucoup le Fuuton.

- Je savais pas...

La fille poussa de nouveau un soupir profond et leva lentement sa main droite pour frôler sa gorge. Cet échange verbale n'avait fait que l'assoiffer encore plus. Ses muscles lui hurlaient le repos et même sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

Elle se laissa partir en arrière en contrôlant sa descente et son dos entra en contact avec le parquet un peu plus frais. Le choc de température lui fit un bien fou et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir, un sourire béât sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle profitait de chacune des molécules de parquet entrant en contact avec sa peau et son débardeur. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit devenir aussi molle que du chewing-gum.

- Dis donc, ça sent vraiment le fauve ici. Tu t'es entraînée ?

La jeune fille eut un demi-sourire, incapable d'étirer plus les lèvres et répliqua en murmurant entre ses dents.

- Par cette chaleur ? T'es malade, toi !

- C'est pas parce qu'il fait chaud qu'il faut arrêter de vivre... ,répliqua le garçon en bougonnant.

La voix paraissait sincère et la dénommée Hibana entr'ouvrit les yeux et se contorsionna pour regarder son camarade, sur la bouche un rictus nerveux.

- Me dis pas que tu t'es entraîné ? ,demanda-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

Il planta ses yeux bleu dans les siens et en y lisant la franchise elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était malade. Étrangement, il était vrai qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir plus que ça de la chaleur qui régnait dans ce début d'après-midi. Il portait ses habits habituels de ninja qui recouvraient la totalité de ses jambes et une partie de son torse dans un entrelacs de tissus et de liens de cuir compliqué.

Hibana plissa les yeux mais ne put se résoudre à poser une nouvelle question, sachant qu'il lui faudrait alors ouvrir la bouche pour émettre des sons et se fatiguer encore plus. Après une rapide délibération, elle laissa finalement ses paupières retomber.

Son corps lui semblait prisonnier d'un étau dont on ne pouvait s'échapper et chaque respiration dans sa gorge grande ouverte asséchait sa bouche mais elle n'avait pas le courage de la refermer. Une chaleur étrange régnait à l'intérieur, un air encore plus chaud que celui venant de ses entrailles envahissant son palais et l'intérieur de ses joues.

Elle avait relâché tout ses muscles et elle sut que maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle ne pourrait plus bouger de l'après-midi.

Pendant que sa camarade se laissait aller à une somnolence paresseuse, Kasai prenait ses aises, évoluant dans la chambre parfaitement rangée en jetant un œil à la superbe collection d'armes blanches accrochées sur le mur. Son magnifique Hankyū noir aux reflets bleu électrique reposait sur une table basse, les flèches terriblement mortelles de l'arc de combat de sa camarade rangées dans leur étui, posé juste à côté.

Le garçon fit la moue en voyant une photo posée sur la table de nuit de son amie mais un léger sourire revint sur sa face quand il reconnut leur photo de leur team, prise avec Kashuu et Tenga, leur sensei.

- Tu vas faire quoi cette aprèm ? Rester comme ça, allongée par terre sans rien faire ?

La voix semblait désappointée et dans un suprême effort pour lui répondre,Hibana réussit à entrouvrir les lèvres.

- J'ai trop chaud...

- Et alors ?

Son ami semblait perplexe.

- Peut pas... bouger.

- Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça.

La jeune ninja sentit deux bras dans son dos mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva en l'air et poussa un cri de surprise en s'accrochant au cou de son camarade.

Dans les bras du garçon, la jolie rousse mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement en ressentant le corps brûlant du garçon chauffer encore plus sa peau.

- Kasai ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Ben tu me disais que t'arrivais pas à bouger, alors je vais le faire à ta place !

Il eût un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et tourna les talons, sa camarade toujours dans les bras, sans tenir compte de ses véhémentes protestations et sortit de la pièce en passant par la fenêtre.

Les deux jeunes atterrirent dans la rue quasiment déserte où un soleil de plomb brûlait les pavés et réduisait en poussière chaque brin de végétation. Excepté quelques lézards accrochés aux murs, les animaux eux-même semblaient avoir disparus, ayant certainement trouvé un coin d'ombre où se reposer. La brûlure de l'astre solaire sur la peau de la rouquine se fit immédiatement sentir et elle serra les dents en frappant avec violence sur la tête de son porteur.

- Crétin ! Il fait au moins cinquante degrés ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir !

- Aïl ! Hiba-chan, ça fait mal !

- Ramène-moi à l'intérieur au lieu de me laisser brûler !

- Maiiiis il fait plus frais ici que chez toi, non ?

- Non ! J'ai encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure à cause du soleil !

Kasai sembla soudain avoir une illumination et un énorme sourire apparut sur sa face, déstabilisant un instant sa coéquipière.

- Je sais !

Hibana eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher à son cou alors qu'il se mettait à courir, prenant de la vitesse pour se projeter sur le toit d'une maison. Il se mit alors à zigzaguer, sautant d'une cheminée à un balcon, frôlant le linge accroché au-dessus d'une rue par un fil tendu entre deux maisons, son pied prenant à peine le temps de se poser sur une tuile qu'il rebondissait et se trouvait déjà à trois mètres de là, semblant voler dans les airs tel un oiseau.

Le vent produit par la course de son ami soufflait faiblement dans les cheveux de la rouquine, glissant parmi ses mèches folles pour frôler son cuir chevelu et refroidissant la fournaise qu'était devenu son crâne. Ce vent avait beau être relativement chaud et dense, il créait le _mouvement_ et n'entourait pas la jeune fille de ses large bras, ne faisant que glisser sur sa peau sans pouvoir s'y accrocher.

- T'as toujours chaud ?

Hibana tourna la tête vers son ami, ses mèches volant un instant devant son visage avant d'être repoussées sur le côté par le vent de leur course. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, prenant plaisir à courir, laissant ses jambes donner leur maximum en transcendant leurs propre limites.

Elle eut un sourire.

_Il ne gagnera pas comme ça !_

- Toujours !

- Super ! C'est parti, alors !

Le garçon s'accroupit sur un toit et donna un grand coup avec ses deux jambes pour se propulser très haut dans les airs. Surprise par cette réponse, Hibana tourna la tête vers l'avant et sa bouche s'agrandit d'horreur en voyant leurs deux corps tomber inéluctablement vers la destination finale qu'avait Kasai en tête.

- Noooooooooon !

Un énorme _splaaash_ retentit tandis que le cri de la ninja se noyait dans les eaux froides du lac dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

Comme une vague bienfaisante, le froid se déversa partout en elle et sur chaque pore de sa peau instantanément. Le choc de température la fit se figer un instant sur place, le temps pour eux de couler d'un bon mètre avant qu'elle se reprenne et se dégage de l'emprise de son compagnon qui semblait en train de se noyer en riant comme un damné.

Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitèrent dans l'espoir de remonter à la surface tandis que ses cheveux et ses vêtements la ralentissaient. Elle refit une nouvelle tentative et ses mouvements se coordonnèrent alors qu'elle activait son chakra sous la plante de ses pieds nus. Elle lança un grand mouvement de jambe et son corps fendit les eaux en se rapprochant de l'air libre jusqu'à ce que sa tête crève enfin la surface en même temps qu'elle prenait une grande goulée d'air.

Son corps retomba rapidement dans les flots mais elle tint sa tête hors de l'eau en battant des jambes et des bras, recrachant l'eau de ses poumons en toussant.

A ses côtés, Kasai creva lui aussi la surface dans un grand bruit mouillé et agrippa la surface de l'eau avec ses bras dans lequels il avait activé son chakra. Il faisait des bruits bizarre ressemblants à ceux d'un animal en train de se faire étrangler, riant tout en toussant et recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Lançant un regard tueur vers son compagnon toujours aussi mort de rire de la voir si désappointée, Hibana prit appui sur l'eau avec ses mains recouvertes de chakra et posa ses fesses sur la surface de l'eau, laissant ses jambes à l'intérieur du liquide glacial.

Son visage sombre se tourna alors vers celui de son ami et elle lui frappa une fois de plus le dessus du crâne.

- Espèce de CRÉTIN ! Je DÉTESTE l'eau ! Et tu le sais très bien !

Toujours aussi mort de rire, Kasai s'éloigna de sa coéquipière en battant des pieds et finit par lui répondre tant bien que mal, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

- Mais voyons... C'était pour te rafraichir !

La jeune ninja fit la moue et tourna la tête pour éviter de lui montrer son sourire. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais elle lui était plus que reconnaissante de l'avoir arrachée de la fournaise.

Ses vêtements, qui commençaient déjà à sécher sous le soleil brûlant, furent soudain aspergés d'une vague artificielle d'eau froide et la rouquine gronda en tournant la tête vers le fautif, avant de se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur son camarade en hurlant un _Banzai !_ retentissant.

Sous les cris et les rires des deux jeunes, les eaux du lac explosèrent de nombreuses fois cette après-midi-là, colorant les multitudes de gouttelettes d'eau qu'ils s'envoyèrent par les couleurs éclatantes de l'arc-en-ciel.


End file.
